


I Wanna Be With Somebody Who Thinks About Me The First Thing In The Morning And The Last Thing At Night

by SpencerMarin (Spanna)



Category: Pretty Little Liars
Genre: AU, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-03
Updated: 2017-07-05
Packaged: 2018-11-22 18:57:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 1,922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11386365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spanna/pseuds/SpencerMarin
Summary: What if Caleb and Spencer had fell for each other in season 1?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> If you ship Haleb and Spoby, turn back now!

Caleb: What's so complicated?

I don't live in a cave; i get it.

The rich girls steal, the pretty girls lie, the smart girls play dumb, and the dumb girls spend their days trying to be all of the above.

Spencer: What is it gonna take for you, to pretend like you never walked in here?

He cross his arms smiling at her, before answering the question.

Caleb: Get on your knees.

Spencer: Sorry?

Caleb: Get on your knees, i wanna see what you can do with your mouth besides talk.

Spencer: No! No, i would rather die, first. You sick pervert.

Caleb: Fine, then get in trouble.

He go to leave out of the office and she run across the room, shutting the door and locking it.

She unbuckle his belt and he smile as she get down on her knees.

Spencer: If you tell anybody about this, i will destroy you.

Caleb: Sure, i'll keep quiet for sex too.

Spencer: But--

Caleb: If you want me to be quiet about this, i wanna see what's under those clothes too. Nothing is free in this world, i learned that a long time ago.

Spencer: Fine, which one do you want first?

Caleb: The blowjob.

She starts to suck and gag while he groan and grip her hair.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spencer and Caleb kiss, after the reveal of A.

DR: Sullivan: If it hadn't been for your friend, non of us would have knew Mona was a.

Spencer: Our friend?

A car pull up and Caleb cuts off the engine, before getting out and walking over to them.

Caleb: I hacked into every single camera, there is around Rosewood and seen plenty times, where Mona were watching you guys, in a black hoodie and pants.

Spencer: You said that you didn't want nothing else to do with me or my friends.

Caleb: I lied Spence.

She smack him in the face and he stare at her in shock.

Spencer: That's for lying. And this is for helping us, find out who a was.

She lean in close to him and he grab her face, kissing her.

INT. Hastings House - Upstairs - Bedroom

Caleb roll off of Spencer and they both are sweating and are breathing hard, trying to catch their breath.

Spencer: That was amazing.

Caleb: Agree.

Spencer: My sister always told me, the first two times are like practice, but the third time is the real thing.

Caleb: I do not disagree with her.

Spencer: I love you Caleb Rivers.

Caleb: ( Smiles) And i love you more Spencer Hastings.

Spencer: ( Smiles) Goodnight.

Caleb: Goodnight.

She turns the lamp off and we fade to black as they cuddle and go to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Caleb beats up Noel on the halloween train.

Noel: Why you guys, tell the cops you did it, so the rest of us, can go home?

Hanna: You know what, can it Noel.

Jenna: Shut up, Hanna!

Emily: No, you shut up.

Noel: Stop trying to pull everyone into every mess that you bitches make for yourselves.

Caleb walk over to them and he shove Noel with enough force to make him almost fall down.

Caleb: Hey, show some respect man, they have names. Use them.

Noel: Or what?

Caleb punch him and the girls gasp.

Noel throw a punch and Caleb blocks it and headbutts him and he fall down.

Caleb gets on top of him and throw punch after punch and the guards run over, pulling him off of him.

Noel stand up kicking the thing with the ice in it and it fall down, revealing a body inside of a body bag.

Caleb walks over to Spencer, putting his arm around her waist and she put her arm around his shoulder.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Caleb comes back to Rosewood for good, when he hear that Spencer has a problem with pills.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This takes place in 4x21!

INT. Hastings House - Upstairs - Spencer's Bedroom

Spencer walk into her dark room and turn on the light and gasp at the sight of Caleb sitting on her bed.

Caleb: Jumpy?

Spencer: Why aren't you in Ravenswood?

He stands up off of the bed and hugs her.

Caleb: Your mom called and told me, about your pill addiction.

Spencer: Why would she do that?

Caleb: The question is why didn't you call and tell me?

Spencer: Because--

Caleb: Because what?

Spencer: Because i thought that you had moved on with Miranda!

Caleb: What, that's stupid.

Spencer: No, that's reality. Caleb, i haven't heard from you, since the night that you and her left a month ago.

Caleb: Spence, i would never cheat on you. Ever. I've been too busy, to just pick up the phone and call you.

Spencer: So now that you know that i'm okay, you're going back?

Caleb: No, i'm not. Because you are not okay and even when you are again, i'm not going anywhere. I'm done with that town. I'm staying for good. This is my home. This is where i belong.

Spencer: Did Miranda find what she was looking for?

Caleb: Miranda is dead.

Spencer: What happened?

Caleb: Car crashed into the water and i almost died. Thank god, i didn't. 

Spencer: Is that the only bad thing that happened?

Caleb: No. I don't wanna talk about it right now, when you get clean and your mind is clear, i'll tell you everything that happened while i was there.

Spencer: Okay. Fine.

They start to make out and she go to take her shirt off and he stop her.

Caleb: Are you strong enough, right now?

Spencer: No, but i'm not waiting.

She take off her shirt and jump into his arms and the scene cut to them under the covers undressed and we fade to black as they make love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you have a request of what, you want the next chapter to be about, leave a comment down below. And please the request have to be set in season five and a episode of season five, it cannot be a au season five, storyline. The only thing that is au about this story is the couple!


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Caleb gets rid of his drinking problem.

INT. Cafe

Caleb: I should have kept walking.

He stand up from the table, storming out of the cafe.

Spencer: Caleb!

EXT. Cafe

Spencer: Caleb! Caleb, wait!

Caleb: What?

Spencer: Where are you going?

Caleb: I never should have come back here. But you had no right to go and pull some stupid intervention on me.

Spencer: I know and i'm sorry. Just tell me, where you're going so that i can come with you.

Caleb: I can take care of myself.

Spencer: I never said that you couldn't--

Caleb: Just leave me alone Spence. Please.

Tears come her eyes and a guilty look come onto his face.

He grab her arm when she turn to leave and kisses her.

Caleb: I love you.

Spencer: I love you too.

Caleb: Let's go to your parents lake house. Just for tonight.

Spencer: Okay.

Caleb: Let's go.

INT. Cafe.

Toby and Hanna watch from inside the cafe with smiles on their faces as their two best friends get into Spencer's car and drive off.

INT. Hastings Lake House

Caleb get out of bed, while Spencer sleeps.

The scene cuts to him, looking at a bottle of vodka in his hand.

And then the scene cuts to him pouring the whole bottle out in the sink.

We fade to black as he gets back into bed with Spencer and wrap his arms around her.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Caleb and Spencer cheat on their lovers with each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Takes place in 6x16 and 6x20.

INT. Hastings Barn

Caleb: So i heard that Toby is thinking of popping the question.

Spencer: Hanna told you?

Caleb: No, actually he did. He was so excited, he couldn't keep to himself.

Spencer: I wanna tell him that i know, but it's gonna ruin the surprise. But then again the surprise is already ruined.

Caleb: It's ruined for you, not him.

Spencer: Okay, you've lost me.

Caleb: When Toby finally ask you to marry him, it's gonna be special to him and you. Just because you've ruined your surprise, it doesn't mean that you have ruined your heart or his. How you both are gonna feel in that moment, is what really matters.

Spencer: I get what you're saying.

His phone beep and he look at it.

Hanna:  **I'm at the Radley Hotel. Can you meet me there, babe?**

**Caleb: On my way.**

Spencer: Who is that?

Caleb: Work. I gotta go in and cover for somebody.

Spencer: I never got to say that i'm happy for you and Hanna. For being engaged for two years. That's a long time.

Caleb: Thanks.

Spencer: Drive safe.

Caleb: I will. Be safe.

Spencer: I will.

He walk out of the barn and she take out a glass and a bottle of wine.

4 Days Later INT. Hastings Barn

Caleb walk into the barn and smile at the sight of Spencer's ass while she put on her blue dress and zip it up.

Caleb: Everything is set and planned for tonight.

Spencer: Good.

He walk over to her and she bend over to pick something up.

Caleb: Can you even wear underwear with a dress that tight.

She stand up and turn around facing him.

Spencer: Do you disapprove?

He walk closer to her and she wrap her arms around his neck.

Caleb: No, no, not at all. I just know that you and Toby need to focus and work and not kiss and have sex.

Spencer: That's why i gave him a bag of clothes yesterday. They're gonna be waiting for me in Sara's old room.

Caleb: Gotcha.

Spencer: But i'm glad that you care enough to be concern about my panties.

Caleb: Well, i care about a lot more than your panties.

They kiss and start to make out.

The scene cuts to them in bed, making love and we fade to black.

( Later) Caleb gets out of the bed and he puts on his black pants and button them up.

Caleb: Alright. Whatever you do, just be safe okay?

Spencer: Okay.

Caleb: Stay in touch with me?

Spencer: Yeah.

They kiss and he go to leave out.

Spencer: Caleb.

Caleb: Yeah.

Spencer: I love you.

Caleb: I love you too.

Spencer: Go, i'll call you later.

He nod with a smile and walks out of the barn.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am doing this like the show, expect the other way around. You'll understand in the next story!


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spencer and Caleb get back together.

INT. Hastings Barn

Caleb: Me and Hanna are over.

Spencer: What happened?

Caleb: I told her about me and you and what we did and she said that she had also kissed Toby that day. Then she took the ring off and gave it to me.

Spencer: Me and Toby are over too. I broke it off with him, right after he popped the question.

Caleb: I'm sorry.

Spencer: I'm not.

Five years ago me and Toby had a one night stand. When i ran into him, i was still in collage.

I thought that i was pregnant and i thought of you that scare that we had all those years ago, the night of the halloween train.

Flashback INT. Hastings House - Upstairs Spencer's Bedroom

Spencer walk out of the bathroom with a pregnancy test in her hand and Caleb stand up.

Caleb: Are you--

Spencer: No, it was a false alarm.

Back To Present Day INT. Hastings Barn

Spencer: When me and you first broke up.

I could never get into a relationship.

Not anything serious.

Till Toby.

After that one night stand my feelings for him, always felt different and i always wondered why.

And then i remember that night.

Being with Toby made me feel what it was like to be in love again, but then i realized that i wasn't in love with Toby.

I loved him, but not like that.

And when me and you slept together before Hanna went missing that was when i realized that i was still in love with you.

Caleb: I love you Spencer Marin.

Spencer: I love you too Caleb Rivers.

They start to make out and the scene cuts to them in bed with her in a bra and him with no shirt on and we fade to black.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Should i do a Haleb story next or a Tanna story?


End file.
